


Testing a Theory

by chaos_monkey



Series: Inappropriate Places [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eli's a filthy little pervert and Thrawn loves it, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-indulgent smut, Voyeurism, Watersports, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli creates an opportunity to see if Thrawn wants to... watch again.He does.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Inappropriate Places [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983911
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Testing a Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I got omo all over this one

Eli fidgeted in his training cockpit, squirming in his seat and shifting to squeeze himself through his pants while the instructor droned on through the headset about… 

Well, about  _ something,  _ anyway. Eli wasn't entirely sure, having spent the last half hour or so getting increasingly distracted by the increasingly  _ urgent  _ need throbbing dully through his midsection. At least class must be nearly over by now. All he could think about was hitting the washroom as soon as Professor Boring up there let them go. 

…  _ Although… _

Safely hidden from view with the canopy-viewscreen of his mockpit still closed, Eli grinned and chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip, giving himself another squeeze and a little tug for good measure. It was the last session of the day and they'd already gone over time, a result of the instructor deciding to berate them all over the group's performance today. Most people at the Academy would already be at the cafeteria— or, in the case of the officers, their own quarters— and the grounds would be largely deserted. 

Plus, the route from this wing to the mess hall was outside most of the way. 

Shifting again, Eli squeezed a little harder at his slightly thickened cock and bit back a quiet huff of mingled relief and pleasure. Yes, this might be the perfect opportunity to find out whether Thrawn was as interested in watching as he'd seemed to be after the bar the other night. 

The instructor finally droned his way to a halt just a few minutes later, and Eli quickly adjusted himself before popping open his mock TIE canopy and clambering out. He'd managed to get himself hard enough to take a bit of the edge off needing to pee, but not so much that it would be visible under the long front of his uniform tunic. He felt a little flushed, not entirely able to control his excitement over the prospect of what he was about to do— but hopefully no one would notice. Except maybe Thrawn. 

"Excuse me, sir?" Eli said, catching the instructor's attention while the other cadets began filing out the exit. 

"Yes, Cadet… Vanto?" 

Eli spouted off the question he'd come up with as an excuse to stay behind. From the corner of his eye, he saw Thrawn waiting for him while the room emptied out and he pretended to pay attention to the answer, nodding seriously in the right places. 

By the time the explanation was done, the room was long empty save for the three of them, and Eli's pulse was beginning to throb through his uncomfortably  _ full _ bladder. 

"Thank you, sir," Eli said; then he finally headed out the door with Thrawn. 

Thrawn gave him an odd look as they headed out but didn't comment, instead asking Eli about standard testing protocols for all the exams coming up next week. Feeling more than a little twitchy and keyed up, Eli answered Thrawn’s questions and kept an eye out for a likely opportunity as they walked. It wasn't all that long before they found themselves halfway down a long, deserted concourse, the sky above darkened to the perpetual twilight of the Coruscant night. 

They weren't that far from the mess hall and Eli  _ could  _ have made it to the washroom there… He just didn't want to. 

"Ahh- one sec, sorry," he said, interrupting Thrawn and coming to a stop behind one of those high, blocky duracrete barriers that had a squat decorative plant growing in the center. Though not so close to it that Thrawn wouldn't have a good view if he wanted one. "I  _ really  _ gotta piss. What were you saying?" he asked casually, pushing his tunic aside and unfastening his fly. He was, again, just a little hard as he fished his dick out, partly from excitement and partly just from holding it. 

Thrawn watched him in silence for a moment before clearing his throat and answering, his gaze flickering between Eli's face and his crotch. 

"I was merely theorizing that…" He trailed off when Eli groaned quietly with relief, a small shiver running through him as he let go and sent a short spurt and then a solid stream of piss splashing to the ground just in front of the high barrier. "...that we are likely to see today's reverse loop maneuvers. On the exam." 

"Yeah, that makes sense," Eli agreed. Thrawn still hadn't taken those glowing red eyes off him, so Eli didn't look away from Thrawn either. Idly stroking his hand down to the base of his shaft, he pushed harder with a quiet grunt, watching from the edge of his vision as the stream sprayed up the side of the concrete barrier for a couple seconds. "Hey, you know you don't have to wait if you don't want to. I can catch up," he added, giving his pissing cock another slow, casual stroke. 

Thrawn's red gaze flicked down again. "That will not be necessary," he answered. 

Eli didn't think it was his imagination that Thrawn's chest was rising and falling a touch more rapidly than normal. A crooked smirk touching his lips, he kept chatting idly with Thrawn— but didn't look away, and didn't stop stroking himself. His cock was slowly stiffening up in his hand while he peed, making it take longer to empty himself, and Thrawn's intense gaze never left him while he did, roaming more and more openly between his face, his dick, the spreading puddle on the ground, and back again. 

The conversation trailed off quickly, and a fresh lurch of arousal spiked through Eli's gut at the realization that Thrawn’s uniform pants were beginning to tent out over an increasingly blatant erection, one which Thrawn was making no effort to hide. Licking his lips, his own breath coming fast and shallow with excitement, Eli gripped the base of his almost fully hard cock again and  _ pushed _ , sending a hard spray of piss splattering even higher up the barrier and darkening a fresh swathe of light grey concrete. Thrawn's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, gaze riveted down; and Eli did it again with a quiet groan, finally emptying himself with a series of hard spurts and a single long stroke of his cock in between each. 

He kept going for a bit when he was done, slowly sliding his fist up and down his dripping cock, his pulse thrumming loudly through his ears. Thrawn was definitely breathing hard now, his cheeks unmistakably flushed with a faint tinge of purple. Even as Eli watched, still lazily playing with himself, Thrawn adjusted his hard-on through his uniform pants without looking away, hand squeezing a little tighter and lingering a little longer than was strictly necessary. 

Eli was so keenly aware of the intensity of Thrawn's gaze by then that he had to force himself to actually stop, and not just finish jerking off right there in the open while Thrawn watched. Some other time, though, when they weren't on Academy grounds, maybe… 

Stifling another shaky groan, Eli finally, awkwardly, wrestled his stiff, wet dick back into his pants and zipped up again. 

"Thanks for waiting," he said as they began walking again, licking his lips with a grin and glancing pointedly down to Thrawn's crotch and back up again. 

A faint smile pulled at the corner of Thrawn's mouth. 

"It was my pleasure." 

* * *

Eli couldn't stop glancing at Thrawn all evening, forcing down the heat that kept rising in his cheeks— and his groin— every time he found Thrawn looking at him, too. Once they were back in their shared quarters for the night, he climbed into his bunk below Thrawn and immediately,  _ finally _ got a hand on himself again. 

The rest of the evening had been torture, feeling Thrawn's gaze on him like that; arousal flaring up fresh and hot and making his cock twitch with interest every time his mind flashed back to pissing up the side of the barrier and stroking himself with Thrawn's eyes locked on him, the Chiss even briefly touching himself while he watched. A soft groan slipped from Eli's lips as he worked his hand over his rapidly filling cock to the memory— and as he'd expected might be the case, given the lingering, heated look Thrawn had given him as they bid each other goodnight only a few minutes before, Eli heard an answering noise from the bunk above him. 

Squeezing the base of his shaft tight and bucking up into his own grip, he let out a slightly louder, breathy grunt of a moan. He heard a rustle of fabric and then the sound of Thrawn breathing heavily, rhythmically; and with an open-mouthed grin, Eli licked a thick stripe of saliva over his palm and started jerking himself off hard and fast. With Thrawn clearly doing the same above him, he made no effort to be quiet, panting out short moans, the soft, slick sound of his fist working up and down his cock somehow sounding louder than it really was, knowing Thrawn was  _ listening  _ to it.  _ And  _ doing the same. 

All the pent-up need that had been simmering in Eli's core since his little experiment outside built quickly higher, his cock straining in his hand and his stomach tightening, his breath coming in stuttering, shaky pants and half-moans, mirrored by Thrawn's soft grunts above him— 

Eli came first with a gasp, in hot, sticky bursts all over his own stomach. He was still working his hand jerkily over his twitching cock, coaxing out the last few pulses of come with a low, shivering groan when he heard Thrawn finish too, with a throaty bitten-off grunt that was very nearly a growl. Silence fell, save for the quiet panting as they both caught their breath again, and Eli grinned up into the darkness, toying gently with his spent, sticky cock and drifting sleepily on the post-orgasm endorphin rush. 

He was definitely going to be doing  _ that  _ again. 

  
  



End file.
